


【SK】做 “画”  (特别番外福利)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】做 “画”  (特别番外福利)

【SK】做 “画” (特别番外福利)  
☞我回来啦！这几天忙里偷码，一起甜甜  
☞私设如山，人物OOC，个人脑洞，不喜勿入。画家和他的模特爱人羞耻作画。R18，慎入!慎入!  
☞人体画家Singto＊替班模特Krist

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥

 

原以为两人正式在一起能稍稍安抚Singto，没想到Singto的占有欲是变本加厉。  
之前没资格吃的醋，现在都要补回来似的，几乎是一刻不离的黏着Krist，有谁多看了Krist一眼，Singto就像一头暴走的狮子“横冲直撞”。每天Krist都忙着哄男朋友哄得心力交瘁，再这样下去，酒吧的客人都让Singto？瞪光了。  
“你都不要工作的吗？”Krist放下吉他，抬起头看着自己的大型跟屁狮。  
“Kit不用担心，我的画随便卖一幅就可以养活我们很久了。”Singto一看Krist终于把注意力放到自己身上，瞅准时机从背后环住了Krist，毛茸茸的脑袋在Krist肩上蹭来蹭去。  
谁说的是这个啊？Krist无奈的看向站在不远处幽怨的酒吧老板兼好兄弟Bank。  
“P’Evan说了你的画是收藏品，不要再随意拍卖了。”Krist轻轻拍了拍Singto环在自己脖颈上的手臂，示意他松开。  
“P’Sing。”Krist拉过Singto正对着自己，“我在这好好工作，P’Sing也在家好好工作好不好？”  
“那我什么时候能见到Kit~~”  
Krist无法抵御眼前人的星星眼，感觉P’Sing越来越会撒娇了，明明是三十好几的人了，露出孩子气却一点也不违和。  
“他们都对Kit意图不轨! ! !”Singto愤愤地瞪着酒吧里的客人，一副我不管，我就要在这守着Kit的模样。  
Krist扶额，谁意图不轨啊？貌似眼前这个人才最意图不轨了吧！不但意图不轨，而且还真的行动。。。Krist像是想起什么，不禁悄悄红了脸。  
“我保证，我不理他们，唱完歌就下班，好吗？”  
Singto眼睛一亮，“Kit搬来和我住吧！”  
Krist不明白Singto话题怎么跳得那么快，但看到Singto摇起的狼尾巴，Krist下意识地警惕起来。  
“呐呐，Kit搬来和Sing住的话，就可以每天见到Kit了，那我就乖乖等Kit回家。”  
虽然知道Singto目的不纯，Krist还是心一暖，“等我回家”，真是让人向往。  
于是，在Singto的软磨硬泡下，两人达成一致。  
Krist搬到Singto那，Singto不能再时刻缠着Krist，要在家好好工作。

 

 

Singto又开始作画了，经常有不同的模特进出家里的办公区。  
Krist这才体会到Singto之前吃醋是多么的必要。  
不，不对，两人根本不在一个水平线上好吗？!  
酒吧的客人只是听Krist唱歌，而那些模特! 是光着身子在Singto面前搔首弄姿!   
最近负责夜场的Krist，白天在家看见Singto和裸模单独关在办公区里，脑子里已经是上演好几季的五十度灰飞黑了。  
别问纯洁的小Kit怎么会知道这种剧，还不都是某色欲熏心的大灰狼安利的。  
哦吼! Kit好生气，但Kit不说。  
Kit是超大度的正宫，但Kit不哄不会好了。  
于是，Singto把办公区挪到了客厅。  
没错，就在Krist曾经躺过的沙发位置。当然，沙发什么的，已经换新了。应该说，整个房子的布局，Singto依着Krist的喜好已经重新装修了。  
Singto要求模特只能在白天Krist在家的时刻上门，并且作画在客厅进行。  
一方面是为了杜绝孤男寡女安抚Krist，一方面也是Singto恶趣味的想看Krist吃醋。  
Kit，不要忍着哦！正宫吃醋可以光明正大的吃哦！  
可怜那些费尽心思的模特，没能让Singto多看一眼，反而快让某醋缸子冒的酸醋淹死了。

 

 

————分界线————

 

凌晨4点多，Krist结束了今天的工作让Bank送他回了家。  
奇怪的是，Singto并不在卧室。  
自从Krist赶夜场以来，Singto把工作主要放在了白天，想着晚上还能去看Krist，顺便接人下班。  
几次之后，就被Krist强行制止了。毕竟Singto白天还要创作，需要充足的睡眠保证精力。  
尽管Singto答应了，却总是睡得很浅。Krist一回来，他就急着给Krist放热水洗澡，然后帮Krist按摩，伺候Krist舒舒服服的睡了，Singto才能心满意足地搂着小男朋友睡得香甜。  
那么今天Singto去哪了呢？  
Krist四处张望，打开书房的时候，却听见了断断续续地喘息声。  
Krist顿了一下，犹豫着拉开一个小缝。看见Singto微微仰着头的背影，他的右手在身下快速抽动着，而自己的名字揉碎在Singto低低的呻吟里。  
Krist微微颤抖着身子，Singto的声音给他敏感的身体带来了不可抑制的瘙痒。他强迫自己将视线移开，却看见那幅以自己为原型的《“梅”人图》大大咧咧地挂在书房正中间的墙壁上。  
Singto，Singto这是对着。。。  
“哦咦! !~”Krist惊叫出声。  
眼见Singto的身形怔了一下，缓缓转过身来。  
Krist一只手紧抓着门把手，一只手扣在门框上，通红着一张脸。  
Singto歪着头，笑得像个天真的孩子，却又邪魅危险。他走到了Krist面前，扯住Krist的衣袖，无辜地发射星星眼。   
“P’Kit，Sing痛痛，要呼呼。”  
说着掰开Krist抓着门把手的手放到门户大开的私密处，用力顶胯戳弄Krist的掌心。  
“P。。P’Sing。。”  
Krist看着眼前人扯开衣襟，麦色的胸肌上附着一层薄汗，荧荧闪光，而手心被那个滚烫的大家伙弄得黏腻腻的。  
Krist咽了咽口水，今天的Singto性感得可怕，完全挑起了Krist的情欲。  
自两人交往以来，倒也不抗拒情欲。只是Krist大多时候赶夜场，Singto总是不愿让他太辛苦。再加上Singto始终歉疚当初的粗莽，不愿让Krist觉得自己急色，在情事上十分克制。  
但Krist总能清楚的感受到Singto的欲望。  
给裸模作画时的Singto总是认真镇静得像一个断绝了七情六欲的得道高僧，可每每看向Krist，那双星眸里的情欲却是深不见底，像一只时刻准备扑上来野兽，Krist光是看着就觉得自己已经被生吞活剥了。  
还想说Singto平时是怎么冷静下来的呢!  
原来跑来书房不是修身养性，是对着自己的画作。。。  
Krist说不清是羞是恼，当初还觉着Singto的画里的灵魂直击内心，果然还是最重表面的“色”吗？  
Krist还在胡思乱想，Singto已经整个人缠上他，在他露出来的锁骨处啃咬。  
“P’Sing把这张画藏在这了啊! ”平日Singto的书房不会让人进出，虽然不包括Krist，但Krist倒也没刻意进过书房，当时装修也没动书房，觉着万一弄坏Singto什么重要东西就不好了。  
“嗯~~”Singto埋在Krist身上做乱，声音模糊不清，他现在只想扑倒他的爱人。  
本来只想自我抚慰一下，爱人突然的出现让Singto的情欲不可抑制。  
“这个。。自己收着不要紧吗？不是要展出的作品吗？”Krist真是佩服自己，身上已经湿漉漉的，还能跟Singto探讨这个。  
“我怎么可能让别人看到Kit呢？”Singto眉眼含笑，在Krist饱满的红唇上轻啄一口。  
“当然是私人珍藏啦!”  
“哦~我这么拿不出手啊！”Krist不买账，故意曲解Singto的意思。  
“是，毕竟我不是专业的，比不上你那些环肥燕瘦的模特。”Krist挑着眼，似笑非笑。  
Singto简直爱死他这种媚意横生的小模样了，情不自禁地舔弄Krist泛红的眼尾。  
“是有点可惜，不然。。。我们来作一张能够挂在客厅让大家欣赏的画，嗯~”Singto顺着鬓角舔上耳廓，气息若有似无地在耳边徘徊。  
“？？？”  
Singto拦腰抱起Krist，将人往办公区带。   
有些恐高的Krist紧张地环住Singto的脖颈，双腿牢牢夹在Singto的腰上。  
Singto裸露的小兄弟在Krist的牛仔裤上磨蹭，发出了一声闷哼。  
办公区有Singto白天准备好的颜料和白纸。  
Singto也干脆，扒掉Krist的衣服，直接把各种颜料沾在Krist身上。  
Krist惊叫了一声，搞不懂Singto想做什么。  
Singto直接亲上Krist的唇，灵活的舌尖四处骚扰，手也在Krist身上的各个敏感点揉捏。  
有一段日子没做，两人的情欲来势汹汹，没一会儿，两人就靠着相互抚慰交代了一回。  
Krist后穴逐渐变得松软多汁，Singto不再磨蹭，扣住Krist的纤腰，把青筋怒张的肉柱直插入户。  
“啊哈~”  
一记直捣黄龙，两人都舒爽地叫出声。  
娇嫩的肠肉贪婪地进食，层层叠叠不断箍紧肉柱。Singto被夹得头皮发麻，大手扣着Krist的细腰就大刀阔斧。巨龙一次次捣弄宝窟，擦过某处小小的凸起，Krist高亢地娇吟出声，立刻软了脚，往地上倒，又被Singto牢牢托住。  
找到兴奋点了呢!  
Singto开始刻意一次次冲撞那个地方，甚至把不断渗着淫液的柱头压在凸起上研磨。  
Krist被干得头昏眼花，软软地挂在Singto身上，颜料混着汗水在两人身上渡来渡去。  
Singto一下一下操弄着甜美的爱人，边把Krist往后顶，压在了画板上。  
美丽的肩胛骨在白色画纸上印出了展翅欲飞的蝴蝶，浑圆挺翘的臀尖也在纸上留下了痕迹。  
“P’Sing。。”也许是画板太硬硌得不舒服，Krist挣扎着要抱抱。  
Singto把人儿揽进怀里，肉柱进得更深了，像是要把人顶穿似的。  
Krist害怕起来，又挣扎着要离开。Singto将人转了个身，压在画板上，肉柱再次送入一开一合的殷红小穴。  
后入式摩擦到了更细嫩的地方，Krist惊叹着扭动身体，胸脯在纸上扭动，微干的颜料胡乱沾在纸上。  
Krist的娇嫩奶头被纸张磨肿了，嘶嘶的疼，又带着难以言喻的酸痒，惹得他小声啜泣着，自虐似的不断在纸上摩擦快破皮的小奶头。  
Singto安抚的亲吻着Krist的后颈，用手上握笔的薄茧去刮弄Krist娇嫩的铃口，身下的动作却没有丝毫放轻放慢，肉柱一次次全部抽出，带出烂红的肠肉，再全力顶进，两颗卵蛋拍在Krist臀上啪啪作响。  
Krist哭闹起来，又痛苦又快乐。挥舞着手臂，却被Singto反扣在背后。  
Krist无助地仰着纤细修长的脖颈，像一只垂死的天鹅。他粗重地喘息着，泪水不受控制地挂满娇艳的脸蛋，眼皮肿得有些睁不开，过高的快感让他瞳孔微张。  
“哇~啊~”Krist射了出来，白浊大部分落入Singto手中，一些喷溅在了画纸上。  
高潮带来了刺激，后穴一阵阵紧缩，挤压着入侵的凶徒。  
“嘶~”Singto掐着Krist的小腰，快速抽干，在Krist抽抽噎噎地哭泣里灌溉了肥美的一方。  
Krist粉红粉红的小家伙不甘疲倦，淅淅沥沥地又渗了些体液。  
Singto深深地瞥了一眼那张奇妙的“画纸”，抱起Krist回了房间。

 

 

Krist醒的时候，已经下午了。  
身上的颜料和污渍早被清理干净了。  
因为沾了颜料的缘故，Singto没能在他身上留下太多吻痕，身体倒还白净，就是腰腹全是青紫的掐痕，大概是昨晚用力扣得狠了。仔细闻闻，还有淡淡的药味，应该是Singto处理过了。  
Krist勾起唇角，温柔又幸福。  
想起昨天的画纸，Krist又臊红了脸。  
赶忙下了床，餐桌上的保温锅里炖好了汤，香气诱人。  
Krist顾不上，急着进了办公区。  
果然，Singto已经把昨天两人淫乱折腾的白纸做成了画。  
春意盎然。  
花海里的蝴蝶翩翩然，各种颜色杂糅在一起却不突兀，颇具印象派的气息。  
Krist很震惊，单看这幅画，是很棒的作品。  
只是只要想到画的基础是。。。  
Krist觉得自己不要见人了。  
Singto倒是很开心，细心装裱起来，挂在了客厅上。

 

“这样，我们的画可以让别人欣赏了呢!”  
Singto笑得暧昧不清。

 

Krist真是自己挖的坑埋了自己，每天回家面对这张画真的是一场厚脸皮训练。  
关键是某没皮没脸的大灰狼还总爱“借题发挥”，看着看着就地发情。

 

最可怕的是每个来的人都会仔细地欣赏这张画，再夸一夸Singto不画人画景也是极好的，可以考虑多面发展。  
Singto就只是笑，不说话，绻绻目光在Krist身上一寸一寸流连。

 

 

往后余生，风雪是你，平淡是你，清贫是你，荣华是你，心底温柔是你，目光所至，也是你。

 

END

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞《做“画”》真的没有啦! 

☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
